


A Prank Gone Right

by FairyPrincessKjar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Cassian is a pain in the ass, Elriel, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyPrincessKjar/pseuds/FairyPrincessKjar
Summary: This time, Cassian had gone too far. Az wouldn’t soon forgive his brother for this latest stunt. At least not until he returned the favor, paying him back in kind for the embarrassing predicament in which he now found himself, that is.  All thoughts of bloody vengeance vanished as the most beautiful woman walked past, her eyes alight with amusement.





	A Prank Gone Right

A soft huff escaped past his lips as Azriel gently pushed Shadow, his midnight black cat, off of his stomach and onto the empty mattress beside him.It was far too early in the morning for her to be kneading invisible dough, especially considering the feline’s utter distaste of getting her nails trimmed. She gave him reproachful look, nimbly leaping from the bed onto the hardwood floor.Azriel chuckled lightly to himself as her tail whipped back and forth with an air that could only be described as haughty.Without so much as a backwards glance, she stalked through the bedroom door, vanishing from sight altogether. 

Az stretched lazily, grimacing slightly at the sore muscles he had earned during the workout Cass had put him through yesterday.Az had to give it to his brother, the bastard knew what he was doing.His reputation of being Velaris’s toughest, albeit newest, personal trainer was well deserved.Though the gym he owned, The Steppes, had only been opened for a few months, it was thriving.When Cass had announced that he wouldn’t be returning to the University of Prythian for his final year, Az had thought him a fool, an impulsive one at that.Out of the three of them, Cass had always been the one with the need to forge his own path, to make his own way in the world. 

Stifling a yawn, he yanked the pillow out from underneath him and unceremoniously slammed it over his face, effectively blocking out the glaring sunlight that was streaming in from the window.Between his full-time job at Night Tech, the company Rhys had taken over shortly after the death of his father, and his workload for his graduate classes, Az was completely exhausted.Cauldron, he needed a break.After finishing an especially difficult assignment last night, he had fallen into bed well past two in the morning.Curiously, he felt more rested than he had any right to, considering the long hours he had been working lately.In fact, the past few weeks, he had been arriving to work just as the sun was beginning to rise. 

Az jolted upright, his pillow fell onto the floor, long forgotten as he stared out at the window, at the sunlight streaming in.Shit.His alarm must not have gone off.He should already be at work.His lips formed a thin line as he scrambled for the cell phone that was sitting on his bedside table.Az didn’t allow himself to make such careless mistakes.When they were children, his brothers had teased him mercilessly about his meticulous tendencies.Being deliberate, scrupulous even,had served him well in life though.His brows furrowed deeply as he saw what lay on the table- not his phone, but a wrinkled, torn piece ofpaper.He plucked the paper from the table, his nostrils flaring as he took in themessy, scrawled handwriting, familiar to him as his own careful script. 

_Better hurry up!You don’t want to be late!;)_

_Cass_

Cursing his brother’s name soundly, Az scrambled out of bed, his long limbs becoming entangled in the blanket in his haste.His lips pulled back in a snarl as he freed himself from his fluffy snare and rushed towards his dresser.He eyed his watch, a glittering monstrosity that Rhys had gifted him upon his graduation.If he hurried, he should be able to make it to Night Tech before anyone noticed his absence. 

Precisely eleven minutes later, Azriel was hurtling past the threshold of his front door, shaved and immaculately dressed in an all black suit.His steps faltered, and then stopped altogether as he reached the edge of the driveway.Dead.Cassian was a dead man.He was going to kill his brother, slowly, viciously, and then kick him out of the townhouse they shared.Cold fury swept through his body as he eyed the monstrosity before him.How long Cass had been planning this prank, he didn’t know, nor did he care to be honest.In the spot where his truck usually sat, was Cassian’s motorcycle.Az loosed a string of filthy curses as he neared the bike.It wasn’t that Az didn’t know how to ride, or not enjoy doing so.In fact, he had even taught Cassian how to ride when they where younger.Truth be told, he loved the freedom to be found in racing through the streets of Velaris.it was as though he were flying on wings.It was something he hadn’t been able to indulge in much over the past few years, busy as he had been.It wasn’t the bike itself that made him pause, that made his eyes burn with anger.No, it wasn’t the bike… it was the dozens of barbie dolls attached to it that had his blood boiling. 

Az pinched the bridge of his nose, a low growl emanating from the back of his throat.Each damned thing had been attached with multiple zip ties.It would take far too long to remove each and every one.The way he saw it, he had two choices.Call a cab and explain to Rhys why he was late.Or… drive Cassian’s bike, barbies and all, to work.And pray to the Cauldron that no one saw him.He gritted his teeth and climbed onto the barbie-mobile, images of him pummeling Cassian flashing in his head. 

***

Though the backroads he had taken had added a few miles onto his journey, they had been nearly empty.He thanked the Mother for that small mercy as he turned off the bike’s engine.Wanting to avoid his busy body coworkers, he had found a spot to park a few blocks from Night Tech, with every intention of abandoning that monstrosity for Cassian to collect later.Asshole.He begun straightening the lapels of his jacket, making sure that he didn’t appear too disheveled, when he heard the tiniest of giggles.His head whipped up at the sound and his eyes met those of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.Herchocolate brown eyes were alight with amusement as her gaze flickered between him and that accursed bike.A jolt coursed through his body as he gaped at her, wide eyed. 

“That’s… ummmm… a very interesting bike you have there,” she said, the corner of her mouth quirking up into an amused smirk. 

“It’s not mine.It’s my brother’s,” he stammered, taking in the sight of her, from the golden- brown curls that hung down her back to the stack of books she held.

“Your brother has very unusual taste,” she giggled, the sound reverberating through his entire body, down to his wildly beating heart.It was as though his very soul sighed in relief, in recognition, in something he couldn’t name quite yet.For the first time that morning, or maybe for the first time ever, a genuine smile spread across his face. 

“Cassian, my brother, thinks himself a comedian.This was his idea of a practical joke,” he said, shaking his head slightly, unwilling to break eye contact with the mesmerizing female before him. 

“Remind me never to get on Cassian’s bad side,” she grinned, adjusting her hold onthe books she carried.She held her hand out as she said, “I’m Elain, by the way.”

“Azriel.It’s very nice to meet you Elain,” he said quietly as he took her hand in his.A faint blush crept up his cheeks at the contact.All too soon, she removed her hand from his and took a step back. 

“It was nice to meet you, Azriel,” Elain said, flashing him a smile as she began walking down the sidewalk, heading in the opposite direction from Night Tech.Something in his heart cracked at the sight of her walking away, so much so that he called out to her withouta second thought.

“Elain, wait!” She paused at the sound of his voice, turning around slightly to face him.An arched brow was there only response.“Would you perhaps like get a cup of coffee with me?” Az asked, feeling slightly breathless as he waited for her to answer. 

She offered him a dazzling smile and said, “I’d love to, Doll Face.”

“Doll Face?” he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Elain pointed to the bike and gave him a saccharine smile, “Doll Face is pretty fitting, don’t you think?” Az tipped his head back and barked out a laugh. 

His eyes twinkled with amusement gestured with a hand and said, “After you, Flower.” Elain looked down at the many books she held and grinned.

“You are very observant, Doll Face,” she giggled, falling into step beside him. 

“Are you studying botany or is it a hobby of yours, Flower?” Az asked, taking his phone out of his pocket.After a quick text to Rhys letting him know he wasn’t coming in until after lunch, he turned the device off, and turned his attention back to the beauty beside him.Maybe he wouldn’t have to kill Cassian after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this! This is a oneshot and there will not be a part 2. Please let me know what you think! I love getting comments and constructive criticism!! 
> 
> FInd me on Tumblr- illyrianbeauty
> 
> ~ Rachel


End file.
